


Soft Storms

by Delirioustarot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirioustarot/pseuds/Delirioustarot
Summary: There's a lack of Technoboo fluff and I wanna fix that
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Soft Storms

The silk of Ranboo’s nightshirt did nothing to soothe him. The roaring storm pounded against the window in rage like it was offended he had dared run from it. That he refused to let the droplets run down his skin and drown him in its hold. He traced the cool glass and watched as the heat from his fingertips fogged the pane. What a small and insignificant reminder that he was alive, but not living. How do you live when you forget the reasons to? The hollow clack of heels, and soft knock at the door, shifted his gaze away from the violent downpour.

Techno stood at the entrance of the living room with two steaming mugs in his grasp. Ranboo allowed himself to drink in the others' appearance as he usually did. Reasoning it was habit more than anything, but how could he not just stare at someone so inhumanly beautiful? The way soft pink waves fell delicately, framing his pale face in the most alluring of ways. He always let his hair down at night, he had mentioned to Ranboo once that it seemed the younger had preferred him in this relaxed state of the hour. Ranboo didn’t deny it, he wasn't wrong. 

"Here. I made you some hot chocolate." He gently placed the black mug on the table across from him. The gracefulness of his every movement never ceased to impress the younger. The ender hybrid pushed himself away from the window, feeling the cool glass one last time before leaning to the hot cocoa that was sure to soothe his churning stomach. 

"Thank you, Techno. I really appreciate it." The warmness of the cup washed over his chilled fingers and he sighed in relief. His time outside had thoroughly chilled him. He had intended to stay out through the storm, but Techno had all but dragged him into his house, muttering how Philza would be pissed if he knew he had left him to soak in the storm.

"Of course. It’s not a big deal anyways," His voice was beautifully smooth and tempting as he chuckled. If Ranboo didn't know any better he would've called the humming tone angelic. The thought caused a small giddy chirp to travel through him as he took a sip of the still steaming drink. “Something funny?" That ironic tone once again caused him to chirp happily against his mug before shaking his head.

Silence settles between them, fire crackling softly, as the rain continued to crash against the window pane. There was a sense of peace that neither of the men were quite used to, and Ranboo had to admit it was nice. For once he didn’t need to think of anything other than the rustling of pages of the book the man across from him was reading, and the rich taste of chocolate and cream on his tongue.

He couldn’t move his eyes away from him. Gold framed reading glasses hanging haphazardly on the bridge of his nose, dark eyes focused on the worn book in his scarred hands. He was beautiful, every part of him was crafted in the image of some type of deity and Ranboo knew he would worship him till his dying days. On his knees or on his back, he wasn’t sure which he would’ve preferred.  
“You need somethin’?” Mismatched eyes blinked and met the amused gaze of the other. There was a mild panic that shot through his chest, he stumbled to grasp some of the words that spilled and bounced in his head. 

“Could you read to me?” Voice full hesitation, he only hoped the pale half of his face didn’t flush from the heat rising to his face. Techno cocked an eyebrow in surprise, maybe even doubt. 

“Heh? Really?” Ranboo just nodded while keeping his gaze to the partially empty mug and, after a moment of silence, the other sighed. “Fine, whatever. Just don’t complain when it bores you.” Instantly perking up, tail swishing happily, he inched over closure to the pig hybrid and leaned his head against the wall. Techno’s voice was soothing. The story was practically lost on him as he listened, drinking up every syllable that rolled off his tongue.

Ranboo refused to move his gaze from the other, even as the sounds of rain and silken words made his head foggy. He wanted to stay awake to hear the other speak all he could. It was enthralling the way the simplest of things Techo did excited him. Even the way he turned the pages made his heart thrum in his chest. Bewitching, that was the only way he could truly define the other. The yearn to run his hands through his hair, pull him close, feel the whispered words against his own was too much.

“...he could not say it, could not put all his hopes into the proper words. I did not think you could love me. I did not think I could be enough for you to stay. You are the earth, the sky, the sun and the stars and I cannot fathom all that you are, all that you mean to me." The words ached him. The way the older man said them as if he understood, something inside Ranboo stirred. Impulsiveness rose inside him like a flood and his mind went blank. He yearned to make him understand the gnawing desire that fueled him.

He doesn’t think when he’s moving to grasp both sides of Techno’s face, the fingers of one warmed hand sliding up against his hairline.The other tracing his bottom lip, carefully feeling the sharp tusks that curled to his top one. He pushed, and the other practically floated back from him. Ranboo keeps pushing and leaning back until he’s resting softly in the chair, with Techno between each of his legs. One scarred hand grips into the back of Ranboo's body to keep the other steady.

Techno stares at Ranboo wide eyed for what cannot be longer than a few seconds, but it feels much more stretched out to him when he counts the rabbiting rush of Ranboo’s loud heart in his ribcage. It must be the last dregs of adrenaline as hybrid struggles to regain control. The book slips from his grasp, but he cannot find himself to care. Warmth is rushing to every part of his body and he finds himself staring at the slightly parted lips of the younger.

Shaking Ranboo commands what he knows he has power over, calling Techno not with words but with the insistent pull of his trembling hands to come the rest of the way to him. Ranboo’s mouth meets Techno’s with a slight tilt of his chin. Techno remains firmly in place, anchored by quivering weak hands, as he’s kissed by lips shaking with the same tremor of a hummingbird’s wings. The kiss is as delicate and passionate and some part of him wants to make it more. With his eyes open, Techno watches as Ranboo shuts his own softly.

Techno is very aware of the fact that the hybrid is erratic and unpredictable. He is used to the strange actions and blanking moments of black and white morals and the results they bring. What he isnt used to are the surprises themselves. How beautiful it is that he seeks comfort from the very person he knows could end him. Ranboo pulls away first and he looks so thoroughly wrecked from a single kiss that Techno wanted to do it again.

“Why?” The question was so tender it could’ve melted Ranboo as the others middle finger delicately traced the divide on the others face, curving to cup his warmed cheek. Techno already knew the answer, and Ranboo said nothing. Neither knows who moved first after that. Hands gripping, tangling, in each other's hair, mouths hungrily tasting one another as if they were each other's last meal. Techno was desperate, they both were. For the others touch, their taste, their everything. 

The storm continued to pour as clothes were hurriedly ripped off. Silk nightshirt in literary pieces, drinks cooled to a chill. The echoing pleas and whimpers echoed through the warm home till the early morning. Phil didn’t question why Ranboo was covered in red and purple bite marks, or why he couldn’t walk without Techno helping him. He was just happy both of them weren’t alone anymore.


End file.
